Problem: On Monday, Michael and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. Michael sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 20.17 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 20.1 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Michael in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Omar was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ Omar was 0.07 seconds faster than Michael.